1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication method and a system thereof, and more particularly to a communication method and a system thereof which establishes connection via internet through a switch device that connects telephone line and internet line and a cloud server.
2. Description of the Related Art
As our society becomes commercialized, office extension system has become an indispensible communication system in offices. However, the telephone fee of the office extension system is charged by the telephone connection time, so that when telephone calls are made in different communication domains for a long time, a substantial cost of the telephone fee is incurred to companies. Therefore, it has always been an important issue for companies to save the telephone fee of the office extension system.
At present, most methods of saving the telephone fee of the office extension system are to change the private branch exchange (PBX) of the office extension system to the internet protocol private branch exchange (IP PBX) and upgrade the office extension system to a network extension system, so that the telephone calls made within the system may be connected via network connection, and the telephone fee charged by the network connection is much cheaper than the telephone fee charged by the telephone connection. The present invention may save the telephone cost significantly.
However, the construction cost of the network extension system at the beginning is very expensive, and companies are reluctant to build the network extension system and keep using the conventional office extension system charged according to the telephone fee. Most companies save the telephone cost in a passive manner by limiting the time of their telephone calls. Obviously, this way of saving costs of the office extension system has tremendous limitations and becomes a major problem for related manufacturers and designers to overcome.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally designed and developed a communication method and a system thereof to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art and improve industrial applications.